Conventionally, to detect a passenger in an elevator more reliably, there has been proposed a passenger detecting device for an elevator, which detects a passenger by means of a camera installed in a landing. According to this conventional passenger detecting device for an elevator, an image taken by the camera is processed to make a judgment as to whether the passenger is a person in normal health or a physically handicapped person. This makes it possible to operate the elevator in different ways respectively suitable for a person in normal health and a physically handicapped person (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-10303 A